Forum:SkyguardRP: Part 01 Meeting the Skyguard
History and Current Day Setting The year is 4E207, it has been 5 years since the Dragonborn was last seen in the lands of Tamriel, leaving for Akavir along with most of the dragons in search of the Nervarine for reasons unknown to the people of Tamriel. Aside from a small group of fanatical hermits living just off the coast northwest of Windhelm ,the Stormcloaks had been wiped out. With the rest of Windhelm returned to how it had been before Skyrims Civil War. The village of Rorikstead just on the outer edges of The Reach has grown into a rather large Town mostly from the surving non Reavcmen citizens who had called Markarth City home it has sincebeen flooded with refugees ,mercenarys and people just looking to live their lives. The hold of Falkreath has been heavily fortified for it is the only way, besides by sea that the Thalmor will be likely to invade Skyrim, this Hold serves as a border between Skyrim and the rest of the southern provinces The Forsworn had taken control of Markarth in 4E203, killing and exiling most of the non-native Reachmen and declared that the Reach was no longer a part of skyrim and was now its own country. After awhile of heated arguments,negotations,threats, and battles, Skyrim had reluctently accepted the fact that Reach was no longer a part of it, since then Skyrim has been able to establish a few trade agreements with Reach, With the imperials recalled to Cyrodiiil to defend it from the second imvasion of the Thalmor, only a token of their force to guard the High Queen Elisif (led by Legate Rikke).with no soldiers to defend her and theThalmor with no plans of mercy or surrender ,it is only a matter of time before their focus shifts from the near ruins of Cyrodiil and onto Skyrim. The people of Skyrim left defenseless truned to the only true option they have left and what Skyrim has always done in times of need, Fight or Die. Forming a militia known as The Skyguard. much like the Dawnguard who had been reestablished in recent years they haveone sole purpose, to protect Skyrim from the threat of the Thalmor, its members are varied from farmers to ex Stormcloaks any who wish to raise a blade in the defense of Skyrim and Mankind. Part 01:Meeting the Skyguard Aoife fired an ethreal arrow form her bow, making its way into the Gold Skinned Thalmor, she sighed with relief, after 2 months of hunting she had finally tracked down everyone of her targets and assasinated them, now all that was left was to return to Rorikstead and claim her payment. The road to Rorikstead seemed busier than usual, more armed men and women heading in the same direction, it wasn't until Aoife had reached her room in the Frostfruit Inn that she discovered why. she over heard the barkeeper and a patron talking. "aye, they're mercenaries signing up with the Skyguard." Curious, she headed towards the old fortified stable (which was apparently their base) and she wasn't the only one heading in that direction. Blitzbear93 (talk) 23:18, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 16:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93